Xiao Yan
Description * Male Human Cultivator * The 2nd disciple that Lin Feng takes in. * He used to be a genius who managed to reach the 12th stage of Qi Disciple but then he suddenly lost his cultivation in a single day. * Talents: Potential Attributes: Bone Root: 8, Comprehension: 9, Will: 9, Luck: 8. * Xiao Yan ** Age: 15 years 1 month ** Current Level: Qi Disciple Level 1 ** Potential Attributes: Bone Root → 8; Comprehension → 9; Will → 9; Luck → 8 ** Note: Has special talent in alchemy. ** Recommended Teaching Plan: “Recommended to practice fire class dao techniques, in terms of abilities the recommended direction of development is a focus on martial arts, recommended to train his alchemy level as he possesses very great potential.” *is based off of the MC of Battle Through The Heavens *''Wuzhou city'' History He started cultivating at age 8, reached Qi Disciple level 5 one year later, achieved Qi Disciple great perfection at age 12. Not only was this kind of cultivating speed was unprecedented in the history of the Xiao family and Wu Zhou City. Even in the entire Great Qin Dynasty he was well known. The Xiao family might be a family of cultivators, but it was just a local power of Wu Zhou City. The tao technique he practised was just of third-rate level and Xiao Yan was able to have such astonishing accomplishments, if he practised a superior tao technique then his accomplishments would be limitless. Rumours said that Xiao Yan’s reputation even caught the attention of one of the three great holy lands, the Void Temple, and they prepared to send someone to test him and bring him back to join the sect. The youth, Xiao Yan, was confident and had a very promising future. Soon he would turn 13 years of age and achieve the Foundation Establishment stage that countless cultivators might not even be able to attain in their lifetime. On top of that, becoming a disciple of a holy land, writing his own story of legend. Such a high and vigorous spirit! Such radiance! But in the year that Xiao Yan was 12 years old, his situation took a sharp turn for the worse. All of the mana of Xiao Yan, who had already unlocked the 12 levels and was at the peak of the Qi Disciple stage, suddenly vanished within a day. The nerve points that were originally already opened also resealed themselves one after another. His Qi Disciple great perfection level bizarrely fell back to Qi Disciple level 1, Xiao Yan instantly plummeted from his position in the clouds to the ground. The Void Temple that was rumored to come and observe him did not move; the sounds of praise beside him turned into sighs and even malicious ridicule. All of the people of Wu Zhou City gazed upon him with pity, watching the former prodigy fall from the sky. Until a certain self hailed expert came to swindle him. Fires Xiao Yan seems to be naturally gifted in the art of mastering primordial fires and Lin Feng has commented that it was his destiny to be the Lord of Fire * Nefarious Spectral Primordial Flame-beginner foundation establishment ** Obtained by mastering the Nefarious Almighty Sword that he picked up in the market. * Grand Sun Primordial Flame-advanced foundation establishment ** Inherited from Lin Feng along with the accompanying mantra the Scripture of the Great Heaven-Illuminating Sun after Lin Feng successfully mastered the fire he appropriated from the Golden Crow Sage. * Nanming Primordial Flame-intermediate aurous core can use 499 ** Gifted to him by Xiao Zhener along with the mantra the Holy Lihuo Scripture. * Pure Yang Primordial Flame-advanced aurous core 519 ** Obtained from the Phoenix Clan after escorting Lin Tong to the Parasol Forest. * Heavenly Apocalyptic Blaze-beginner nascent soul ** Compensation from the Fox Clan and Huoyan after the care that they gave to her. * True Torch of Kṣitigarbha,-beginner Immortal Soul ** Spoils of War from the battle between Zhang Lie and Yue Hongyan. * Red Lotus Primordial Fire-beginner Immortal Soul ** One of the price that the Samsara Sect had to pay to redeem their elders after the Anti-Celestial War. Techniques Red Lotus Break Art of Acalanatha Great Classic of the Ways of Virtues: Burning Heavens Mantra Chapter 1: Great Celestial Way of the Eight Trigrams * Crash of the 8 Triagrams * Almighty Heaven Slaying Blaze * Sin Destroyer * Burning Heavens Mantra ** Scripture of the Great Heaven-Illuminating Sun ** Nanming Saddharma * Angry Buddha's Fire Lotus Chapter 2: 4 Appearance Heaven-Cleaving Script * 4 Appearance Sky River Palm ** Great White Tiger-Nefarious Spectral Primordial Fire *** Slash of the White Tiger ** Jade Green Dragon-Heavenly Apocalypic Blaze ** Black Genbu-Nanming Primordial Fire ** Blood Red Sparrow-Great Sun Primordial Fire ** Base-Pure Yang Primordial Fire Chapter 3: 2 Elements Origin Returning Script * Dao Birth and Destruction Path-Although Xiao Yan's abhijinas are extremely destructive they are equally costly in terms of mana. The Dao Birth path allows Xiao Yan practically create infinite energy which makes up for his one weakness Formation * YinYang Burning Heavens Formation Combination Technique * Thousand Shocking Lightning Fire (Xiao Yan + Shi Tianhao) Reference * Holy Lihuo Mantra * Emperor An basic projection body * Demonic Shadow Abhijna ** primordial darkverse ** realm of dim ** dark ancient mirror ** yuan shadow avatar * Celestial Fist of the 28 Mansions Inferno Precipice Disciple Mantra * Burning Heavens Divine Radiance Items Foundation Establishment * Thundershock Staff Aurous Core * Black Cloud Flag->Tang Jun Nascent Soul * Heaven Earth Mirror (reinforced with Gaia Jade, Galactic Sand, Swelling Earth(Central Wutu Divine Light)->Pure Yang Earth Mirror->Kṣitigarbha Pure Yang Mirror->Tang Jun * Grand Sun Crown->Tang Jun * Pure Yang Taoist Robe->Tang Jun Unknown * Ethereal Heart Cauldron Magic Treasure -Gestation * Ancient Jade Lightning Earring * Great Ice Moonlight Ruler->Xiao Zhener * Nefarious Almighty Sword * Immortal Royal Flag * God Slaying Puppet (destroyed) * Divine Token of the Five Thrones * Flame Emperor Cauldron ** Created with many rare spirit resources and the 7 primordial fires *** Although it is only in the gestation level when it grows to the mahayana level no other cauldron surpasses it except the Cauldron of Divine Lands which is a Destiny level. Destiny * Divine Body Armor Fragments (destroyed) * Calamity Pillar of the Netherworld (incomplete) Alchemy When Lin Feng measured Xiao Yan's abilities with the talent measuring device he found that he has a gift for alchemy and pill making. Considering his talent for the fire arts Xiao Yan is extremely sensitive to the changes of fire and even possesses the 7 primordial fires including the Nanming Primordial Fire which boosts his talent in pill cultivation. Lin Feng put Xiao Yan in charge of the Celestial Golden Pavilion, the complex where pills are cultivated in the Celestial Sect of Wonders for obvious reasons. Due to having an aura similar to Wen Chiyang the Cauldron of Divine Lands ostracize Xiao Yan much to his chagrin. However after a long time with the cauldron the 2 started to become a little bit closer. Xiao Yan's pill cultivation is extremely unorthodox. * He raises the temperature and heat of the fire to extremely dangerous levels which would cause the crucible to be on the verge of exploding but with extreme control does not take the last step which would ensure an explosion. This method ensures the pill to be of high quality but causes long term damage to the cauldron as a result after the pill cultivation he nourishes the cauldron. * Usually when an alchemist cultivates a pill he avoids a pill tribulation that causes the pill's inner demon to manifest because once the tribulations occur the difficulty rises and the chance of success becomes 10% or less. However, Xiao Yan actively pursues the tribulation and overcomes the demons in order to ensures the pill quality to rise. For Xiao Yan the chance of successfully overcoming the tribulation when he started pill cultivating in the Nascent Soul was 50% but now as an Immortal Soul cultivator rose even higher. Cultivation Xiao Yan was praised as a genius in his youth due to almost completing his qi -circle in a few years in Wuzhou City and was almost accepted into the Great Void Sect. However suddenly his cultivation started regressing and he returned to being a normal person due to the 2 rings (Yan Mingyan/Tuntun) sucking his mana from him. Xiao Yan had a talent and seemed to be born to control and manipulate the 7 primordial flames. His cultivation mostly revolves around the control and mixing of these legendary flames. Xiao Yan also seems to have been born with a connection with the Netherworld Sea. This is a result of being exposed to the aura of the Netherworld Sea and Wen Chiyang within the cycle of Samsara. As a result, he is able to wield the Nefarious Almighty Sword and even direct the power of the Netherworld Sea and as his cultivation increased this connection only deepened. * Xiao Yan completes his Qi-circle with the Art of Acalanatha * In his Foundation Establishment stage he completes a supreme altar and supreme crucible. Upon close inspection Lin Feng finds out that his crucible isn't only formed by his mantra but the explosive force of the primordial flames he owns. The flames seem to swirl and gather within the crucible. ** Nefarious Spectral Primordial Fire, Grand Sun Primordial Fire * Xiao Yan's aurous core is named the primordial aurous core that store and cultivate the primordial flames he owns ** Nefarious Spectral Primordial Fire, Grand Sun Primordial Fire, Nanming Primordial Fire, Pure Yang Primordial Fire * Xiao yan cultivated the 4 Appearance Heaven Cleaving Script with his 5 Primordial Fires in his Nascent Soul Stage. ** Xiao Yan's Cosmic Form like his disciples and master takes the form of a huge giant with 4 faces and 8 arms symbolizing the 4 Appearance heaven cleaving script and the 8 Triagrams respectively. Xiao Yan combines his mantras with the 5 primordial fires he owns. The Pure Yang Primordial fire forms the giant's torso and body supporting the 4 heads, and the other flames forms the 4 heads. The head formed by the Nefarious Spectral Primordial Fire was bluish-purple and had an air of dominance as it released an ear-splitting roar. The Grand Sun Primordial Fire transformed into a pure-golden head that was so blinding, much like staring at the sun with naked eyes, that the others had to shift their gazes away. The golden head formed from the Nanming Primordial Fire had a pair of eyes that were radiating red and blue colors. The Heavenly Apocalyptic Blaze morphed into a head that was emanating with black energy that was so dark and murky that its facial features were obscured and blurry. ** Nefarious Spectral Primordial Fire, Grand Sun Primordial Fire, Nanming Primordial Fire, Pure Yang Primordial Fire, Heavenly Apocalyptic Blaze * Immortal Soul takes the from of the Burning Taiji that contains the primordial fire lotuses he cultivated. ** "With a well-practiced cultivation, controlling the burning flame becomes easy. As the Celestial Sect Fire Lotus gives me strength, I become the God of Flames in countless words!" ** Nefarious Spectral Primordial Fire, Grand Sun Primordial Fire, Nanming Primordial Fire, Pure Yang Primordial Fire, Heavenly Apocalyptic Blaze, True Torch of Kṣitigarbha, Red Lotus Primordial Fire ** During his trip to the Netherworld Sea, Xiao Yan had the good fortune of encountering Wen Chiyang's Holy Light of Creation the Nine Suns Diving Light which he absorbed and due to Xiao Yan's similarities with Wen Chiyang the light went into his forehead like water into a lake. ** Due to Xiao Yan's connection with the Netherworld Sea he is able to refine the sea and use it's strength in the form of a red light called the Heavenly Calamity that destroys everything. Category:Male Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Wuzhou city Category:Xiao family Category:Great Qin Dynasty